


The shish kebap  (An erotic-festive-gastronomic tale)

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Will Graham, Crack, Erotic, Food Kink, Gastronomic, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Hannibal and Will are Verger prisoners.  How fast can the same person turn from a prey to a predator!





	The shish kebap  (An erotic-festive-gastronomic tale)

Normal font= Narrated by Will Graham

Italics= Narrated by Abigail Hobbs

Allow me to introduce you the strangest adventure I had with my friend, doctor Hannibal Lecter. An adventure that still makes me shiver with pleasure. Nothing bad can happen when you use your inventiveness for love arts, can’t it?

I close my eyes and I see a picture. The picture of Hannibal’s phallus, perfectly trained for causing pleasure in his lovers, erect and covered in brocade silk and velvet before being displayed in all its splendour.

That day, multimillionaire Mason Verger, Hannibal’s ex-patient and now an invalid and disfigured because of him, decided to show his resentment. I was precisely with the psychiatrist and our daughter, Abigail, hunting stags in the mount near to mister Verger’s properties, when a very luxurious car with tinted windows, got nearer to us. The chauffeur stopped the vehicle, got of the car and taking off his gleaming patent leather cap, made my friend and I to get in.  At first, I doubted about that man’s words, but, as Hannibal well said, it would have been rude to reject such a polite invitation, so we put the rifles in the trunk, we said goodbye to Abigail and sat in the back seats upholstered in black leather.

A certain drowsiness started to get over me, so I closed my eyes and I ended falling asleep with my head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder, inhaling his delicate French perfume aroma.

I don’t know how much time I was asleep, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw the car stopping and the chauffeur, getting as firm as the pole which hold the flag on the roof, opened our door. It was the dead of the night. The next thing I remember is a pair of enormous hands blindfolding us, first Hannibal and then me. Then, the sound of our steps on the wet stone in the principal stairway, the disgusting mould smell and the voice of the man signing a little nursery rhyme in French was what accompanied our senses during the brief walk from the car to what seemed a dungeon from a medieval engraving. When we took off our blindfolds, I saw there wasn’t more light than the one coming from half a dozen golden brass hurricane lamps. The smell of burning paraffin mixed with the mould seem disgusting and a nausea installed in my throat. Dizzy and as white as a sheet, I laid down on the ottoman which was placed near one of the walls, trying to prevent what my body most desired: Throwing up.

When we went through a door, I realised that we were Mason Verger’s prisoners.

I recovered my consciousness when I felt a cologne moistened sponge on my temples, an old trick that always had yield results to my friend. I took off my glasses and rubbed my forehead before sitting down. When I putted them again and I opened my eyes, I couldn’t believe what I saw.

I was standing in a great hall illuminated by a great quantity of candles, surrounded by wooden and marble tables, covered in silver trays brimming with all kinds of exquisites: Cheeses, fishes, meats, seafood… Such a plethora made me dizzy and I thought the next picture I saw was a result of my imagination.

I went to the back of the room. Then, I opened a great golden painted wooden door and, in front of me, on a baroque round bed with a golden tasselled canopy and covered only with a shirt and a white silken sheet, was Hannibal, observing me. His amber coloured eyes sparkled with pleasure beneath his silver hair and I felt his look like a scalpel cutting me from top to bottom and scanned my inside. He whispered some words in his mother tongue, that, despite I didn’t understand them, I felt they were addressed to me. He stood up and got nearer to me before pushing me on the bed. He caressed my cheekbones, took off my clothes and my glasses before kissing my eyelids. His lips went down all my face, then, my chest and abdomen until they managed to crown my phallus, of which little streams of sperm came up.

Then, Hannibal took from the fruit bowl a fig reddish and juicy. He cut it in half with the aid of his knife and he started to skewer while he was still whispering, now catcalls to me in English.

Unable to repress myself, I hold with both hands to the brass headboard bars while my friend’s teeth dipped into the fig, staining with scarlet colour his lips and my pubis. It was then when I couldn’t repress a series of gasps, which seemed a heavenly music to Hannibal’s ears. For an instant, it was only the three of us: He, me and the fig, which he observed like if it were a treasure.

“I think from now on…” He said smiling. His eyes now were two lust lighted coals. “… I have decided to transfer my passion from cuisine into the amatory arts.”

“Well then, congratulations, doctor Lecter.” I answered while I roared with laughter. “Tonight, you are a lucky Lithuanian.”

One by one, I unbuttoned the tiny beige mother of pearl buttons of his shirt until I reached to place the palm of my hand on the coarse hair of his chest. I let my fingers to tangle in it before caressing his nipples with circular movements, which provoked them to get hard.

“Fuck, Will, fuck!” Hannibal bellowed holding onto the headboard bars. “Go on, go on!"

I decided to imitate his ritual. My teeth dipped in a fig juicy, which I placed on his lips. When he, at the end, managed to bite the fruit, Hannibal seemed to have no clue where he was.

In the room were a silver censer which emitted an intoxicating aroma, but, when I saw the effect that smoke made in our bodies, I deduced that the substance burning in them wasn’t incense.

“It doesn’t matter, Will.” Hannibal whispered taking my hand and placing it on one of the trays. “I’ve heard that Verger has taken us prisoners to eat us. If we eat ourselves, he couldn’t do it.”

And, with a guffaw, I closed my fingers around a lamb chop, which I placed on my loved one’s lips.

* * *

_It was nearly dawn and I still did not find Hannibal nor Will. I was trembling because of cold and, because we had left the rifles in the car, I felt completely defenceless. I fitted my coat and started to go trough the forest, looking for clues about where my parents could be._

_Only thinking about that, possibly, I had to enter stealthily in the Verger mansion terrified me, because I knew what kind of person his owner was._

* * *

Finished the skewer job, I observed that strange shish kebab with a mixture of revulsion and fascination. Hannibal, on the other hand, seemed delighted.

“Never.” He whispered in my ear. “Never apologize for wanting to feel pleasure, Will.”

And, indeed, I wanted to feel it and that my loved one would feel it as well, with every fibre of my being.

“Here I go!” I thought.

Hannibal, whose body exuded fire, lied down on me. Drunk with enjoyment, he covered the fruits with a recent concoction of sperm for, seconds later, let his soul yield to temptation. His teeth dipped into one of the figs, staining his lips and corners of his mouth scarlet. Bite by bite, he started to set my priapus out of his jail of fruit.

* * *

 

_Armed with nothing more than my inventiveness, I started to explore the Verger mansion. My trip started in the stables and the pigpens, where animals were sleeping, unaware of my search. Then, I went down the garden before I decided to enter the principal house._

_The first room I came in was the hall, where not a sound could be heard but the one of my own steps and my breath, agitated because of the nerves. I was frozen stiff and I buttoned my blue woollen coat buttons before tighten my scarf._

_In none of the rooms that I went through I saw anyone._

* * *

 

While, bite by bite, I savoured the fruits, Hannibal talked to me in a mixture of Lithuanian and English which sounded like an exotic music to me.

“There is a first time for everything, my little mongoose.” He whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe. “Consider it… A satisfaction of your scientific curiosity.”

His words provoked me such a fit of laughter that I nearly choked. Scientific curiosity, indeed!

 

* * *

_I reached the kitchen door and I put my fingers on the handle, which didn’t give the less resistance and opened the moment I turned it. Never before I had seen such quantity of food on the same counter. There where products completely unknow to me, even having visited Hannibal’s kitchen: Shaoxing wine, all kinds of offal perfectly packed in a vacuum, strange coloured and shaped leaves, exotic fruits, spices…_

_When I saw all the accompaniments and garnishes, I wished with all my soul that Cordell would not use my parents as a principal dish._

* * *

 

Finally, my cock was completely released, and Hannibal got up with a jump and started to massage my temples. The sound of my hair mixed with the massage started to produce me a drowsiness pleasant, but, instead of yield to it, I decided to hug my loved one. Then, he stood behind me and, rhythmically moving his pelvis, he inserted his penis as a picklock in my trembling orifice.

I closed my eyes delicately to feel, minutes later, a torrent of passion and heat which went through all my organism, making me scream with pleasure.

When we finally separated, Hannibal looked at me and smiled. Sweaty, I hugged him with all my strength and, nearly immediately, I got into the land of dreams.

* * *

_The hall clock struck midnight when I found Hannibal and Will. A sable skin blanket covered the posterior portion of their bodies, completely naked._

_I kicked the censer which was on one side of the bed, spilling its still smoky content on the floor and I left the bedroom window wide open. My lungs got filled with fresh air, something I thanked, because I was starting to feel faint._

_Plucking up the courage, I woke up Hannibal and Will, who didn’t seem to be sure where they were, possibly because the burning substance._

_They managed to get rid of the drowsiness when they breathed fresh air for a while. Then, they got dressed and, kissing my cheeks, stood up and went out the hall._

* * *

 

I Will never thank Abigail enough for having saved us from a certain death.

Cordell arrived to the cellar minutes later than she, escorted by Mason Verger. The doctor’s eyes seemed to exude fire when he saw us. He carried a long knife in his hand and the hunger for killing in his soul.

Hannibal concealed himself beneath the door and smacked him two such slaps that he collapsed on the floor. Verger hadn’t the time to react. I took the knife and I stabbed his throat.

That night we ate roasted sirloin at home.

“They were a couple of really rude pigs.” Said Hannibal while laughter invaded the hall.

THE END


End file.
